epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MetalFire/Metal Rap Battles 8: Shadow vs Sonic
Welcome to the 8th Installment of Metal Rap Battles and This is the Mid season finale enjoy~ Sonic: The leader of The Freedom Fighters is here to beat this freak clone When the people of Mobius see my Super Sonic talent, they get there minds blown My rhymes will hit you harder then those Badniks that I've been jumping on I've saved worlds from all over the galaxy while your the Robotnik's pawn You just skate on your Hover shoes, I'm the true definition of Speed Before you were introduced I had a perfect legacy, I'm the only one the fans need I'll spindash yo ass from Green Hill Zone to Final Rush better be scared I'm the Blue Blur, I'm a legendary hedgehog, your just mentally impaired Shadow: Hmph! after hearing you're rapping I'm starting to think your the faker Sonic your ego is bigger then the Lost Ark, It's time to meet your maker Why don't you take you and your MJ shoes and quick step out of this fight I'm an Ultimate Avenger who has Doom like DNA, so watch your shadow tonight You always need Knuckles and Tails for help, I can stand on my own two feet Ask G.U.N and your crew of misfit's, They all know I'm the most badass life-form you'll ever meet Better fear my arsenal of Weapons Blue because my power will cause a Chaotic storm Challenging me was a bigger mistake then adding your Werehog hog form (Sonic Transforms into his Werehog form) Sonic (Werehog): RAWR!!! Now my true power has been unleashed to destroy this scarred bitch Once I dish out a Were-Hammer you'll be berried in a Ditch My rhymes shine more brightly then my Sun and Moon Medals I may be slow in this state, but I'm a powerhouse so step on your bikes Pedal's When you Tango with my Sharp Claws, you'll be having more red on your fur Once I'm done with this Failed Science Project, They'll ask wheres the black blur You were born with all your abilities, I actually have Natural Talent I saved the world from the Darkness, trying to best me is your only habit (Shadow starts Glowing red and becomes Dark Shadow) Shadow: My disses will hit you harder then The Eclipse Cannon and Split you like the moon Even though I take no Orders, I would rather work for the Doctor then watch your Cartoons You're too kind I'm no hero or Villain, I'm Shadow this is who I am I have a cold heart made of Stone while you're softer then a Lamb Blast your rhymes with a Chaos Control and a dose of Chaos Spears If you ever stepped into my shoes you'll be having infinite Tears Despite all your futile efforts you could never match my cold flow Once I put a Gun to your head, you'll be screaming All Hail Shadow!! (Sonic turns back to his normal state and Pulls out the 7 Chaos Emeralds, Then he becomes Super Sonic) Super Sonic: Alright punk this is Sonics Generation so just step aside When you fell down to earth, It would've been great if you died After seeing your performance here, I was wrong calling you a worthy rival Don't you know that everyone hates you, while I'm a leading Idol You couldn't have defeated The Bio Lizard without my power I'm so fast that you can't even track my Miles per hour My Super Sonic flow will make you Frozen again, See ya Your rapping is sadder then the death of Maria (Shadow absorbs the Emeralds and becomes Super Shadow) Super Shadow: Now you've crossed the line Blue, prepare to be crushed by rhymes 40 times You say I'm not worthy? Don't you get that your whole measly existence is a crime Prepare for this Adventure Sonic cause this will be your last one Even your "Sonic Heroes" team can agree I totally won Don't act like your the only hero, I saved you and your planet I've seen your true Colors they are quite Transparent You just jump on a bunch of robots, I stopped Black Dooms army Your victory is as Nonexistent as your family Who Won Sonic Shadow Category:Blog posts